


[Podfic] Misery Loves Company

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [39]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: The Warden-Commander is determined to match up her two favorite Wardens. Perhaps Anders' illness is the perfect excuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Misery Loves Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434402) by [kelcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/pseuds/kelcat). 



> Recorded as a party favor for @hanako_noriko for #ITPE2016
> 
> Thanks to kelcat for allowing me to record this! <3

Cover Art provided by rscreighton

| 

## Misery Loves Company 

  


**Author:** kelcat  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening  
  
**Pairing:** Anders/Nathiel Howe  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** The Warden-Commander is determined to match up her two favorite Wardens. Perhaps Anders' illness is the perfect excuse.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDA%5d%20Misery%20Loves%20Company.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/434402) | **Wordcount:** 5555  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDA%5d%20Misery%20Loves%20Company.mp3) | **Size:** 32 MB| **Duration:** 0:34:44  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDA%5d%20Misery%20Loves%20Company.m4b) | **Size:** 17 MB| **Duration:** 0:34:44  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
